Bleach: The One-shots and Drabbles
by Strawberrysoul
Summary: A Collection of Bleach one-shots/drabbles. Contains: Canon x Canon, Canon x OC, OC x OC and some friendship things. Warnings: Minor swearing, dialogue suggestions
1. A Little Confession

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

****Not much to say...Just a short one shot that includes no pairings for a change, trololo. I mean there's hinted RenRuki and hinted IchiMel, but this isn't about that so, don't expect love and weird stuff. Trololo. This is just a short friendship one shot with Byakuya and Melek.

Thank you and enjoy the feature presentation.

* * *

When walking into the Kuchiki Manor, the eye of the beholder would usually be impressed, and in awe of such a big house. However, she had already been there many times before, and the brunette was far used to the large house. Well, she knew most of the house, it was still easy for her to get lost, but she did remember where Kuchiki Rukia's room was, she also knew where Kuchiki Byakuya's room was. It was just a matter if they were there or not.

The young Kurosaki this day, felt very nervous about entering the Kuchiki Manor. Usually she would just go there to visit Rukia, her closest friend. She always tried to avoid Byakuya as much as possible. The brunette found Byakuya supposedly annoying with the way he talked about his pride all the time, and was always talking about just things. Inwardly, Melek respected Kuchiki Byakuya, but with that odd love-hate relationship they had it was one of those things that she would never admit aloud.

She and her brother were similar in that matter, considering that Ichigo and Byakuya also had an odd love-hate relationship. Though, there were times where they could tell that Byakuya really did care, even if he never really did admit it. After all, the man was much, _much _too prideful to admit such a thing with Humans. In a way, they were all similar like that. The Kurosaki's, well, at least Melek would never admit aloud that she respected Byakuya because her pride was at stake. In a lot of ways it was the same with Byakuya.

While walking through the seemingly never ending hallway that was in the Manor, Melek began to remember things that happened there, with her brother, herself, and the noble man himself. There were awkward things, like that time they were visiting Rukia and Byakuya took the last of Melek's coca cola, and she wasn't very pleased with that so she practically went to try and bombard him, but Ichigo and Rukia held her back before she could do anything regrettable. The pale brunette also remembered when the Kurosaki's were staying at the Manor for awhile because of a certain something happening in the Human World, they hadn't anywhere else to go so they had to stay with the Kuchiki's. There was a storm and Byakuya, surprisingly, brought around a candle for the two siblings to use for their room, when that happened Melek was shocked that Byakuya had even considered them. Many more memories bombarded her head, and some of them made her laugh in amusement while she turned a corner.

"Ugh, kuso…Why the hell are there dead ends in a place like this?!" Melek snapped to herself in annoyance, a red anime vein popping up and down on her forehead in frustration.

"Melek?" Came the all too familiar voice that belonged to the shortest ebony haired girl that the Kurosaki had ever met. Melek turned around quickly and cleared her throat, hiding her embarrassment, and she greeted the violet eyed girl sheepishly. "What are you doing…Here?" Rukia had asked her thin eyebrow rising as she tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

Melek sweat dropped and then flailed her arms quickly. "Oh, I guess I just happened to come by here by mistake! I was going to come see you!…I…guess…" She trailed off, knowing that she wasn't exactly the best liar in the world. Her intentions weren't exactly to visit Rukia but rather Byakuya, but she would never admit such a thing aloud.

Rukia laughed and shook her head, her hands placing on her hips. "You are a terrible liar. I hope you realize that." She remarked ignoring the muttered 'shut up' that Melek gave her in return. The ebony haired girl lowered her brow and sighed. "So, why not tell me the truth as to why you're here."

"I…Uh…" The brunette started out not sure if she should admit the real reason. She felt a blush form on her face and she shifted her dark brown eyes to the side. "Dammit…I'm here to see…" She stuttered, choking on her words, having a rather hard time trying to admit it. Oh, she could feel her pride going down the drain already. "I came for Byakuya!" Melek finally came out with it, going tomato red in utter embarrassment.

Rukia stared at Melek, leaving a long silence between the two. "No really. Why are you here?" She asked again, her violet big eyes confused.

Melek scowled in annoyance and she began to walk past Rukia an anime vein popping up and down on her forehead. "Never mind! I'll find him on my own…" She mumbled in annoyance, and before Rukia had time to protest, Melek used her flash step and left the area entirely.

"Well…That was odd…"

* * *

"RENJI!" Melek yelled as she casually barged into the squad six office, an unimpressed look on her face. She walked up to the taller redhead and crossed her arms, getting a rather odd look from the lieutenant.

"Uh…Yo. What are you doing here?" He asked as he piled up some paperwork at his desk. After he was finished, Renji fully turned to the teenager and placed one hand on his hip while the other rubbed the back of his head. "Not every day that you're here."

"I thought Byakuya would be here…But I guess not…" Melek mumbled noticing that the nobleman wasn't there either. _Not in the Kuchiki Manor or his office…So where in the hell is he?! _The brunette though to herself in annoyance, her eyes glaring at the wall in the office.

"You. Kurosaki Melek. Came here. For Byakuya." Renji took his time saying each sentence as though he was trying to take a good hold of the situation at hand. He couldn't help but laugh, as though he had a practical joke played on him. "You? Haha, right. What are you really-OUCH!"

Melek had cut him off as she elbowed Renji's chin. "Shut up, baka!" The younger brunette snapped as she moved a few paces back from Renji. Renji held his chin and scowled, not amused by the teen's antics. He wouldn't have minded if it was Rukia, considering it was Rukia and he was used to it. But not Kurosaki.

"Gee, don't get so defensive. I don't know where he is." The redhead concluded with a sigh as he waved his arms. "And with your lack of skill in feeling reiatsu I doubt you'll be able to find him." He continued on which only led him to get another elbow to the chin. "Gah! You are such-" He didn't have to finish his sentence seeing as how Melek was gone after that.

* * *

The brunette had been looking for hours in the most obvious places, not finding any signs of the Kuchiki she was looking for. She had visited her Tie-master in squad five, which was nice, considering she hadn't seen Shinji in forever. But the man she wanted to find she couldn't, as though he had just been erased from existence.

As the brunette was heading towards the Senkaimon to give up her search, a far too familiar man was walking by. "Kurosaki Melek." He greeted, his eyes closed like they usually were.

"Heya." She greeted in return, watching as he began to walk by. After realizing that it was the man she had been searching for all day, she quickly turned around and gripped the older ebony haired man's sleeve. "Wait! Wait! Wait a minute! What are you doing here all of a sudden?!"

Byakuya opened his grey eyes as he semi-turned towards the brunette. "Let go." He simply ordered, and Melek oddly obeyed and she muttered an apology afterwards. Byakuya fully turned to her then and looked down at her. "To answer your idiotic question. I live here." He stated his voice calm and cold like it usually was something the Kurosaki knew she should have suspected.

"WHAT?! You mean I spent all day searching for you HERE when you were THERE?!" Melek snapped in annoyance, once again like what happened many times that day, she felt an anime vein popping up and down on her forehead, and Byakuya simply nodded to this, quite used to a Kurosaki getting annoyed easily.

"The question is; why are you here?" Byakuya asked, not bothering to raise his eyebrow.

"I already said that I was searching for you, baka…That should answer your "idiotic question"." The substitute shinigami retorted, a hint of frustration in her voice, along with embarrassment considering she spent her whole day searching for someone who wasn't there. "But there was something I wanted to say, because…I've had it on my mind for quite awhile." Melek began rubbing the back of her head, her tone becoming suddenly nervous.

"Well, if you have something to say. Say it." Byakuya uttered waiting for the Kurosaki to hurry along so that he could get back to his squad six office to do his work.

Melek frowned and then she took a deep breath and began. "I know it's sudden, and I know it isn't like me. But everyone knows that I'm paranoid about everything and everyone. I just wanted you to know…That…Dammit.." She cursed under her breath having a hard time with what she was going to say. She took a deep breath again, and then continued. "I do respect you, and care about you and…Uh…Well I'd be really damn pissed if you'd just randomly die all of a sudden! I mean, you're really strong and all sure, but if you let your pride get ahead of you, you might end up getting yourself killed one day! Then what?! Poor Rukia and Renji would be devastated!" Melek began her eyebrows furrowing, and her dark eyes looking serious. "Ugh! You have no idea how hard this is for me to admit! But I have a lot of damn faith in you, and respect and even if I hate most of your decisions I still appreciate what you do, because in the end you always end up doing the right thing! And…Uhm…Yeah…" She finished, moving her eyes to the side, feeling as though all of the pride she built up went down the drain.

Byakuya listened and watched her the whole time, and when she was finished the grey eyed pale man turned around and began to walk past her. "I see." Was all he said before continuing his way.

The brunette scowled and glared at Byakuya. "What the hell?! I finally confess and throw away my pride and say that I care about you and all you can say is "I see."?! You bastard!" Melek snapped walking after him, though she stopped when Byakuya abruptly stopped in his walking.

The ebony haired noble man semi-turned again and looked down at the Kurosaki. "You must take me for a fool. Don't you think that I have already realized that?" Byakuya started out, which caught Melek by surprise; she blinked and gave the older man a confused and rather unsure look. "You got over most of your hatred for me that day on Sogyoku Hill. It took awhile, but you learned to respect me either way. Even though you make it a habit of insulting and yelling things towards me, that didn't sway my judgement on how you felt for a second." He continued, his look remaining the same. "I'm not so foolish to think that one such as yourself would hate me for something that happened so long ago. Something I made "Amends" for, as you would put it."

Melek frowned and shook her head, her confused expression looking twice as confused. "But if you knew that then why-?"

"My pride was at stake. Like I would admit any sort of anything towards the likes of a Kurosaki."

Melek scowled and felt a little bit offended by that, though she did understand a bit. "Byakuya…You asshole…" She muttered the last part under her breath, barely making it audible for anyone to hear. Then she huffed and turned around beginning to walk towards the Senkaimon again. "Thank you." Melek choked out as she waved goodbye to the nobleman. Even if her pride was gone now, she felt good for actually saying something that she wanted to say for God knows how long.

* * *

Welp! There ya have it! Confessions of friendship when your pride is at stake is always a hard thing to do xD

Haha well I had fun writing this. If it has any grammar mistakes I apologize, it was just for fun after all.

TRANSLATIONS:

Kuso= Sh*t

Shinigami= Soul Reaper

Reiatsu= Spiritual Pressure

Baka= Fool/Idiot/Stupid


	2. Boogie Wonderland

_** GenJitsu: Boogie Wonderland**_

Genkaku had been walking about in the forest in the Soul Society, in the Rukon District. He always did love nature, and so he figured he would go take a walk in the nice luscious forest. It was a nice sunny day as well, the sun was shining but it wasn't too hot, but it wasn't very cold either. The temperature was just right. There was a nice warm relaxing breeze sweeping by and it was gentle as it hit Genkaku's body. Genkaku decided that he would find a nice tree and take a nap in it. It seemed like a wonderful day to take a nap.

Well, he was going to take a nap until he saw a familiar Zanpakuto sitting with her back against the tree. He recognized this woman anyone. It was his girlfriend, Jitsugetsu. She looked sort of weird though, lying against a tree like that. Genkaku had known her for a while now and he knew that Jitsugetsu usually only ever slept on tree branches, not on the ground. Either way he walked over to her to see if she was okay.

When he stood in front of her he looked down at her and he tilted his head to the side. The woman's head was tilted down and her eyes were closed. She looked relaxed but Genkaku didn't want to risk anything. So he knelt down on his knees and he tapped her shoulder. "Hey." The ebony haired man said loud enough for her to hear. But there was no response. Genkaku huffed. He nudged her again. "Hey!" He said it louder this time. Still he got no response. "JITSUGETSU!"

Jitsugetsu's head shot up and her green eyes widened a little bit. "OH! GENKAKU!" She gasped in surprise as she placed her hand over her heart instinctively. "You frightened me." The brown haired woman huffed and she shook her head. When she did Genkaku saw that there were wires in her ears.

He looked confused. What were those wires sticking from Jitsugetsu's head? Genkaku frowned. "Why do you have wires sticking through your ears?" The ebony haired man asked as he blinked his black eyes. He hadn't really seen anyone with wires sticking in them before. Maybe aside from Mayuri Kurostuchi's experiments, but other than that, he hadn't seen anyone with wires in them. Jitsugetsu tilted her head to the side also and she looked confused as well.

"What? I can't hear you." Jitsugetsu asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you have wires sticking through your ears?!" Genkaku shouted causing Jitsugetsu to flinch at how loud he had been speaking. Jitsugetsu pulled one of the wires out of her ears, revealing a bud like thing at the end of it.

"You don't have to shout. It's called an ear set. You stick them in your ears to listen to music." She answered with a matter-of-factly tone. After she said that Jitsugetsu pulled out a little rectangular device from her sleeves. It looked weird and Genkaku hadn't seen anything like it before. "It's a music player of sorts." She explained and Genkaku realized what it was.

"Oh that's right. Humans use that for music." The man made it seem like he always knew but Jitsugetsu was skeptical. "But that doesn't explain why you're sitting here sleeping." Genkaku stated as he pointed at Jitsugetsu. The brunette frowned and she pushed Genkaku's finger away from her.

Jitsugetsu stretched her arms and she closed her eyes for a moment. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, it just happened as I was listening to my music." She answered and she opened her eyes, staring into Genkaku's deep black eyes. They were always so dark. She loved them, but of course she would never say that out loud, even if they were in a relationship now. Genkaku sighed and he shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

Genkaku laughed. "Well unlike you, I was actually planning to nap." The man explained but then he shook his head. "Since you're here though, that can wait." He smiled a little. Then he pointed towards Jitsugetsu's music player. "Can I have a listen?" He asked curiously.

Jitsugestu smiled a little bit for once and she handed Genkaku her player and the earphones. Genkaku placed the buds in his ears and he listened to the song that was playing. Of course he didn't know what the song was. He did like the tune of it though and it almost made him want to dance but he controlled himself. However he did being to drum on his knees as the song continued. He grinned and he laughed a little bit. He was clearly enjoying himself and Jitsugetsu smiled a little bit at that.

When the song was over he handed the player back to Jitsugetsu. "Hey, can you listen to that thing without the ear buds?" The older male asked as he tilted his head to the side a little bit. "Oh and replay the song too?" Genkaku didn't know why but that song he heard was really "Jazzy" as someone may put it. He liked it.

"Yeah you can do both of those things. Why?" Jitsugetsu asked as she raised her thin brown eyebrow. She almost regretted asking because knowing Genkaku; he was probably going to ask her to do something crazy with him. Jitsugetsu frowned at the thought. She didn't want to get into any trouble or anything. But what would listening to a song out loud do? She didn't know but she didn't trust it.

Either way, Jitsugetsu took out the ear buds and she paused the song that had been playing and she clicked a button or two and it was back to the song that Genkaku wanted to listen to. When Jitsugetsu saw the title of the song she looked skeptical. Genkaku liked this song? She did like this song too, but she was surprised that Genkaku would like it. She looked up at Genkaku and he nodded to the song. Jitsugetsu hadn't played the song yet because she wanted to know what Genkaku wanted first.

"Dance with me." It sounded more like a gentle demand rather than a request or a question. Jitsugetsu looked at Genkaku skeptically. She wasn't sure if dancing was a good idea. Both of them stood up and Jitsugetsu placed her hand on her hip. Jitsugetsu wasn't that good at dancing even if she did have a guide and music to help her out. Genkaku smiled and he looked at Jitsugetsu expectantly. He began to tap his foot a little bit and he drummed one hand on his knee, making the tune sound like the song he wanted to be played.

Jitsugetsu shook her head and she began to walk away from the tree she was at because she figured more room would be nice. Genkaku followed after her but he stayed a few paces behind her. He began to tap his foot again and he drummed on his legs expectantly. Jitsugetsu shook her head. "Uh uh baby, it don't work…" The brunette whispered shaking her head. Genkaku didn't give up he continued drumming and tapping his feet in the tune. Jitsugetsu shuddered. Jitsugetsu began to turn the volume up on her device and as she pressed play she set it up on the tree branch so it wouldn't get in her way.

"Baby uh uh…Uh uh…" Her voice was light but what she didn't realize is that her heart began to beat with Genkaku's drumming and tapping. Genkaku smiled as he slid his foot on the ground in a semi-circle and Jitsugetsu's body moved with the step. "So slowly…"Genkaku tapped his foot again and Jitsugetsu's body shuddered to his movement. Genkaku continued drumming and Jitsugetsu turned around.

The song "Boogie Wonderland" Was playing in the background and Jitsugetsu began to walk up to Genkaku but her body was moving with the drumming and dancing he had been doing. They walked up to each other and their arms locked with each other and they began to turn in a circle while Genkaku used his free hand to drum against his leg and tapped his feet to the beat. Jitsugetsu went with Genkaku's rhythm and they began to dance in unison. They did a spin and separated but their hands kept them connected.

The two backed away from each other while Genkaku was doing his tapping and drumming and Jitsugetsu began to clap her hands to the beat as well. She was smiling and what she didn't realize is that she was actually having a pretty fun time even if the two of them had only just begun dancing. Genkaku had been tapping his feet oddly well to the music that it was almost unbelievable. "Dance!" Jitsugetsu gestured her arm towards Genkaku. There was a break in the song and a pause in the dancing. "Boogie Wonerlannddd~" Jitsugestu sung to the lyrics as she walked up to Genkaku.

Genkaku danced his way up to Jitsugetsu and the younger woman began to follow his moves. Their arms interlocked again and Jitsugetsu began to follow the tapping of Genkaku's awesome moves. Their bodies moved in unison and Jitsugetsu was getting the hang of Genkaku's steps, but she was off a little bit.

The two of them were so caught up in dancing that they didn't realize other Zanpakuto beginning to gather around them. There was Hozukimaru, Fuji Kojaku, Kazeshini, Sode no Shirayuki, and pretty much all of the other Zanpakuto were there too. Like Heineko and Tobiume. Even Wabisuke was there, but he wasn't dancing he was just standing a few paces away from the large group. But all of the other Zanpakuto saw Genkaku dancing so well that they began to make a circle around him and Jitsugetsu and they began to dance along as well.

It was definitely turning into a party now. During some breaks of "Boogie Wonderland" the background Zanpakuto called Genkaku's name, and it surprisingly matched the lyrics of the song well. Some of them were surprised that Genkaku even knew how to dance so well to the beat of the song. It was almost incredible, actually some of the girls like Heineko almost passed out watching his great moves. The Zanpakuto clapped and did their own dance steps to Genkaku's but they stayed in his beat.

Jitsugetsu and Genkaku began to dance their way through the crowed making them part aside while they were dancing as well and the large group surrounding them watched as Genkaku and Jitsugetsu danced surprisingly well together. "Dance!" Jitsugetsu backed up from Genkaku a bit as she pointed towards him with both of her hands. Genkaku began to tap his feet quickly and rhythmically towards the beat of the song and as he did the crowed called his name again. Jitsugetsu began to dance her way up to Genkaku. "Boogie Wonderlannndddd~" She sung and the crowed called Genkaku's name again.

Soon Genkaku and Jitsugetsu were dancing up front and leading the large crowd of Zanpakuto in the dance. Genkaku had kept up his awesome dance steps and Jitsugetsu did a fairly good job of keeping up with him. The other Zanpakuto clapped and slid and tapped their feet with the beat of the song too, and soon all of them were dancing in unison.

Off in the crowed Tobiume shyly raised her arms. "Genkaku!" She decided to call his name as well and she began to slide and dance her body just like everyone else had been doing. Soon the Zanpakuto made another rhythmic circle around Genkaku and Jitsugetsu. They clapped their hands and their feet and body moved with the tune and Genkaku's awesome steps. They all moved in a way that was so beautiful it was remarkable.

Jitsugetsu began to sing to the song some more while Genkaku spun and tapped his feet rhythmically the way he did. He had a wide smile on his face as he was dancing along with Jitsugetsu, and the crowed. He was having on hell of a time. It was great.

_A Few Feet Away…_

Melek and Riina had been hanging out with each other that day enjoying the free time they had. It was nice and relaxing and the day was so nice and calm it was remarkable. Well it was all fine and dandy until a random Shinigami walked up to the two of them while they were relaxing in the Rukon District. The Shinigami was a male and he had brown hair and slightly tanned skin. His eyes were purple and he had an almost annoyed look on his face.

"You're Melek Kurosaki and Riina Asuka?" He asked.

Melek nodded. "Yeah, what of it?" She asked with an annoyed tone in her voice. She didn't want her relaxing day to be ruined by some guy.

"It's your Zanpakuto, Jitsugetsu and Genkaku, over there in the forest." He pointed in the direction.

Melek and Riina quickly glanced at each other and with that they began to hurry towards where the man had been pointing. They knew that Genkaku and Jitsugetsu were in a relationship, but what if Genkaku convinced Jitsugetsu to cause havoc or something? Melek shuddered at that thought. Riina was skeptical as well. She knew what Genkaku could do if he put his mind up to it.

However when they arrived at the scene they were almost in shock. There were pretty much all of the Zanpakuto there and they were dancing and clapping along to the song "Boogie Wonderland", and they were surrounding Jitsugetsu and Genkaku who had been singing and dancing. Well Jitsugetsu was singing and Genkaku was dancing with her, tapping his feet beautifully to the song. Damn he knew how to bust a move.

Riina and Melek looked at each other and they decided to join in on the fun. They made their way through the ground and they pushed their way to the front so that they could watch their Zanpakuto dancing the way they were. With that they both began to clap and try to tap their feet along with everyone else.

Genkaku had been standing behind Jitsugetsu tapping his feet and getting really close to Jitsugetsu. He was so close behind her that their bodies were pretty much touching, but there was still enough space for them to do their dancing. "Oh no! It's Genkaku Shojou!" Genkaku called as he and Jitsugetsu, along with everyone else through their arms up in the air. He stayed behind Jitsugetsu as he got a little closer to her and he drummed on her hips two times. "Oh!" He raised his arms a little bit as Jitsugetsu turned her body into his.

"Oh no, baby!" The brunette chimed along with the song. Jitsugetsu danced a few paces away from Genkaku and she did her own step or two. "They're saying…" She trailed off as her arms rose in the air. "Genkaku!" She sang pointing to him with both of her arms.

With that everyone stopped and watched. Genkaku smiled widely as he did a few very well done tap steps in the rhythm of the song. Afterwards the crowd and Jitsugetsu did the same steps. After that step, Genkaku did a longer step and a more rhythmical couple of steps. Seconds afterwards the crowd did that same step. Then Genkaku did a much MUCH longer step and the crowd had to move in a little bit and Jitsugetsu had to follow closely behind him to see the awesome step. However the step was too complicated for the rest of the crowd, so they just all together simultaneously tapped their foot on the ground.

Genkaku nodded his head. "WHOO!"

The crowd then continued to dance along with Genkaku and Jitsugetsu and were doing so with enjoyment. They had all been dancing very well to "Boogie Wonderland" and they all followed Genkaku's steps the best they could, and if they couldn't then they did their own little jazzy thing which was just as fun as what Genkaku and Jitsugetsu were accomplishing. Then at the same time the whole crowd yelled, "BOOGIE!" Along with the lyrics of the song, and they continued to dance together.

They all continued dancing on and by the end of the day everyone had a great time.

* * *

Genkaku S. (C) DreamingEssence

Riina Asuka (C) DreamingEssence

Melek Kurosaki (C) StrawberrySoul

Jitsugetsu (C) StrawberrySoul


	3. Toshiro X Riina

A Oneshot of Riina and Toshiro's relationship and how they feel. Haha, not much to say, other than I made this for my friend as an apology!

Enjoy!

* * *

Riina Asuka had been walking through the squad ten area though she didn't quite want to be there. She was there for one reason and one reason only. It was her duty to go on patrols near her own squad. Unfortunately squad ten was the closest squad to her own along with squad twelve. She didn't want to go to squad twelve first so she went to squad ten. One reason she didn't want to go to squad ten because Toshiro Hitsugaya was there. She didn't want to see him, but it was almost inevitably. Could she really avoid her feelings for that long? The redhead didn't think so. She was still angry with him, yet there was something that may not have ever gone away.

When she had been walking, she was abruptly stopped by the captain. Her deep red eyes met his beautiful turquoise eyes. Even though it had been two years, the eyes still struck her. Toshiro was still shorter than her, but not by too much. They had stared at each other for a minute. It seemed like the longest minute that Riina had ever been through. She lowered her eyes and glared at the ground. Toshiro still had the same calm expression on his face. He turned around and gestured Riina to go with him. Riina had looked up but was a bit hesitant. She frowned and walked after Toshiro, but she kept a few paces behind him.

Toshiro had took Riina to the deck space of his own barracks and he sat down with Riina. After that Toshiro began to explain to Riina what really happened and why he did what he did. Riina had been listening intently as she actually did care about this. Regularly she didn't quite care for speeches or such things. Toshiro was rather calm while he was explaining things to Riina. Riina was seemingly shocked and her red eyes had widened slightly. It may have come to a little bit of a shock to Riina, but it almost seemed like a moment of relief as well. After all, she finally found out the truth. But…

Riina stood up suddenly and she glared down at Toshiro. "Well, now I hate you!" The redhead curtly snapped. Toshiro stood up and narrowed his cold eyes at Riina. "WHY would you think that LYING would help me?!" She yelled with her anger easily seeping into her voice. Toshiro scowled and he shook his head a little bit.

"I told you that already. It was because I thought it would hurt a lot less. I was trying to protect you." The white haired man repeated what he had said a few moments ago. Riina gritted her teeth and her fists clenched. Her knuckles turned white from how tight her fists were. Toshiro sighed and closed his eyes for a second. He opened them and looked straight into Riina's deep red passionate eyes. His expression was strong yet calm and slightly cold as well.

Riina narrowed her eyes. "Oh, well, now I hate you even more!" She began to storm away. She pushed past him and stomped down the halls of Toshiro's barracks. Toshiro was persistent though. He began to walk after Riina, and it wasn't before long that he easily caught up with her. Now he was walking side by side with her. Riina was glaring forward as she stormed, and Toshiro was looking at her eyes.

"You hate me simply because I told you the truth." The man stated, Riina scowled deeply and didn't look at him. "It's foolish. You think you'd be happy to know. After all I'm the one who saved your life. You should be grateful." The white haired captain of squad ten smugly told her. Riina stopped abruptly and she whipped around to fully face him.

Her eyes were now glaring directly at him. "Oh you smug bastard! How dare you!" Riina shouted. Some of the passing Shinigami looked confused. Riina would send them a death glare and immediately those passing Shinigami ran away. The look on Riina's face was frightening to say the least, and yet Toshiro wasn't afraid of her. He was embracing the situation the best he could to get Riina to snap back. "I will not stand here and listen to you say this crap! I'm going back to my own barracks!" Riina was clearly flustered and hadn't a good way to respond.

Riina didn't go away. Toshiro gave her a challenging look almost. Riina scowled and turned around, beginning to walk away. Toshiro followed after her. Riina turned around and glared at him. "STOP IT! You're such a cold jerk! Go away!" The redhead yelled at him. The girl tried raising her reiatsu to frighten him off. Toshiro didn't move. He stood still. He was completely and utterly not afraid of the girl who had been standing before him. Riina stopped raising her reiatsu. "I can't believe we're already fighting! We always fight!"

Toshiro nodded his head. "That's what we do, if you have forgotten." He answered flatly with a quiet sigh. Riina's mouth parted open a little and her head tilted to the side slightly. She looked frazzled. "It's not like it matters anyway. You have a five second retaliation rate. You tell me when I'm being a cold jerk and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass. Which you are fifty percent of the time." The white haired man was confidently speaking. Riina's mouth parted open a little more and she furrowed her eyebrows.

Riina narrowed her eyes. "I think I hate you more than I did two seconds ago!" She was out of things to say. Toshiro read her like a book. He had known Riina for a while. He had known her for a few good years to be precise. He had dealt with people like her before. Hot headed people. They were annoying, yet he could tolerate Riina. He never really understood why. She was just like all of the other hot headed fools. Right?

"I'm not surprised." Toshiro shrugged nonchalantly. He opened his mouth to say something but there was something that caught his attention. It was the sound of running footsteps. It sounded as if it was getting nearer as well. Toshiro looked puzzled and when Riina picked up the noise she looked puzzled as well.

The footsteps grew louder and louder. "RIINA-CHAN! TAIIIICCCCHHHOOOOOO~!" Cried an all too happy voice. It was so happy it almost washed away the tension that was in the air. Toshiro felt a vein pop up onto his forehead in annoyance. Riina couldn't even turn around to see Rangiku. Her eyes widened as her body was bumped when Rangiku came running towards Toshiro and Riina. Riina flailed her arms as she fell forward towards Toshiro. Her arms flopped around his shoulders and Toshiro's arms unintentionally wrapped around her waist. Before either of them knew their lips locked.

Riina's face was bright with a pink blush, and even Toshiro had been blushing a little bit as well. Rangiku blinked and took a step back. After a full minute in that position Riina took a large step back. Toshiro cleared his throat and darted his eyes away. Riina looked away as well. Rangiku laughed and sweated a little. "Oi…I'm sorry about that—" She couldn't continue her sentence.

"MATSUMOTOOOOO!"

* * *

It had been a few days and Riina still hadn't gone to see Toshiro. The moment her lips and his locked together…It was almost a moment of bliss and her anger washed away. Then she felt embarrassed. Almost guilty for flopping onto him so suddenly. She didn't even know how Toshiro felt. She didn't ask him. After he screamed at Rangiku, Riina ran away. The redhead couldn't stand the attention and he was killing her inside. She felt odd yet almost happy. The redhead had never really felt that way before. She had been around Toshiro many times but that had never happened.

The redhead knew she couldn't avoid him now. Ever since that day he had been on her mind. She had her eyes lowered on the ground. She began walking to the squad ten barracks. That was when she heard a familiar voice. _You're stressing for nothing. It was just a kiss. _It was her Zanpakuto, Genkaku Shojou of course. He was a fairly good advisor to Riina when she needed reassurance. Though, at the same time, Genkaku had been a little amused. Riina scowled and darter her eyes to her side, where her Zanpakuto was.

"Shut up…It wasn't just a kiss." The redhead curtly told him. There was a chuckle of amusement. She looked forward again and continued to make her way to the tenth squad.

_Riiigghht. Well, look out, Baka-chan. Your snowflake in shining armor has arrived. _Riina glared at her Zanpakuto, not realizing what he just said. Riina's eyes snapped forward and she looked down in front of her. Toshiro was indeed standing in front of her. He had a calm and cold expression on his face just like he always did. Riina bit her lip and blushed a little bit when she looked at him. She thought back to their first ever kiss. _Say something, Baka-chan. _Genkaku urged with amusement.

Riina swallowed hard and closed her eyes. After a minute she opened her eyes. "Hello, Hitsugaya-Taichou." The redhead greeted smiling just a little. Toshiro nodded his head a little bit to greet her back. There was silence and Toshiro and Riina simply stared at each other. "…Do you like me, Hitsugaya-Taichou?" The girl asked suddenly. Toshiro looked at her with a dead look.

"I do. I mean, I can tolerate you a bit better than Rangiku." Toshiro responded bluntly. Riina tilted her head to the side a little bit. Perhaps he didn't understand.

"No…I mean…" Riina closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and then looked right into Toshiro eyes. "Do you love me? Like how Ichigo-san and Melek love each other?" The fourth seat of squad eleven rephrased her question. She could have used Renji and Rukia for an example, or anyone else she knew who was in love with someone. She had no idea why those friends popped into her mind first. Perhaps it was because she experienced their love first hand. She put the thought away and waited for a response.

Toshiro didn't shrug, nod his head, or shake his head. He stood still as a stone. "Perhaps so." The man answered truthfully. Riina tilted her head to the side a little bit. What did that even mean? Was that a yes or a no? Riina raised her red eyebrow. Toshiro moved past her and he began to walk away. Riina turned around and watched him go.

She smiled a little bit. Perhaps…Perhaps he did.

* * *

Riina Asuka (C) DreamingEssence

Genkaku Shojou (c) DreamingEssence


	4. BabySitting

Wrote this oneshot at two in the morning a few weeks ago. It was a little funny, so I decided to post it. Though, it's not the best xP Two in the morning...

Enjoy!

* * *

Melek frowned. "Wh-but!" It was too late. The lady handed her the toddler and ran out the door. Melek frowned as she held the baby in her arms awkwardly. She had no idea how to hold a baby, well she did, but she wasn't used to it. Besides, this wasn't a baby, but rather a random toddler. She had only ran into this woman on the street two days ago, the next thing she knew she was a forced babysitter. Melek looked at the child.

It was a boy with brown short scruffy hair. He had fair skin, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts. He had green eyes. Melek huffed and put the child down. She really didn't want to deal with it. She had more important things to do. More important people to be with. Suddenly, the child ran off in her house. Melek flailed her arms and shook her head. "Get back here!" She shouted and ran after the child.

The child laughed and he turned around, kicking the couch. Melek narrowed her eyes as she already began to feel annoyed. Melek grabbed the child and began to walk to the kitchen. "I think it's time for your time out." She cruelly said as she held him in one arm. She placed the boy on the ground in a vacant corner. "Sit." She strictly told him as she began to walk away. Oh, but the child didn't give up. The child got up and ran after Melek. He grabbed her leg and didn't let go. "Let go." Melek's patience was drying and it hadn't even been five minutes.

The child didn't let go. Melek growled. She bent down and picked up the baby. _Screw time out for now…_She thought to herself. She really didn't want to persist in placing him in the same spot for more than five minutes. She didn't even know this kid, so she had no idea how bad his temper was. Melek gave a dry laugh. He probably had ADHD, that's what Melek thought. Melek sighed. She figured that she might as well take a walk. She left her house, not botherting to close the door.

The child was put down but he instinctively grabbed Melek's hand and held it tightly, as if he was afraid to walk on his own. Melek wanted to jerk her hand away, but the last thing she wanted was for this kid to have a temper tantrum. She walked down the street and ignored the looks she was getting from passing parents and their children. Melek blushed and avoided any eye contact. The child would wave at random people, and Melek began to feel more embarrassed.

There was one good thing about it though. No one Melek knew was around. As far as she knew, anyhow. The last thing she wanted was to run into someone. What if they thought she gave birth to the annoying little brat? Melek shivered at the thought. The child snickered and he pulled his hand out of Melek's and he began running down the side walk, yelling. Melek was almost completely frozen in her spot. She wanted to kill that kid. She began to run after him.

"Stop! Stop!" Melek yelled. She didn't even know the child's name. The bloody kid was just handed to her and that was that. Melek easily caught up with the child and she picked him up off the ground. She huffed and looked down at him glaring. The child began to kick and scream. He also began biting Melek. "STOP IT, YOU BRAT!" Melek shouted at the child. That caught people's attention. People stopped and looked at Melek. The child knew that they were watching and he began to shed crocodile tears.

"You're shameful!" Yelled one woman, pointing her walking stick at Melek. Melek looked around with somewhat wide eyes, staring at everyone who had stopped and watched the commotion. She didn't mean to cause so much attention.

"Yelling at a kid?! You're the brat!" Yelled another woman. This time the woman sounded like an old lady. Melek rolled her eyes internally. She was probably a grandmother of some kind.

"You should be arrested, talking to a child like that!" This time a man yelled. Melek groaned loudly and smacked her forehead.

Melek began walking away but she put the child down first. This time she had a secure hold on him and they walked side by side. By this time the child had stopped his fake crying. He was laughing innocently now as he looked up at Melek. Melek didn't look at him though. She ignored him and stared ahead of her. She would be forever embarrassed about this. The brunette sighed quietly. It was now official however. Melek would never have kids. It was decided.

"Hey, Melek!" Came an all too familiar voice. Melek frowned and her eyes widened. The pale girl cursed in her head multiple times. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. Melek frowned deeper. Genkaku. Of course he just had to show up. Melek did her best to hide the child behind her, but the child stayed by Melek's side. Genkaku walked up to her. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, and he had shorts on. "Wh-" He stopped and looked at the kid. He looked confused. "Uh…Who's this?" He asked.

Melek shook her head. "I…Really have no idea." Melek honestly told him. Genkaku looked confused. He never thought he'd see Melek with a child. Not with her temper and lack of patience. "Some woman handed her to me!" Melek flailed her arms but then quickly got a hold of the little boy's arm so he wouldn't run away.

Genkaku was surprise to say the least. "Well…That's…" He was at a loss for words. Melek blushed a light pink. Genkaku rubbed the back of his head. He laughed a little, almost nervously. "WELLLLLL. I would love to help, but you know I gotta go!" He turned around. The last thing HE wanted was to be stuck with some bratty little kid.

The little kid stuck his tongue out. "Gay, gay!" He yelled as Genkaku began walking away. Melek flinched hard and quickly picked up the little kid. Genkaku began to turn around, but Melek was out of sight as was the child.

"I hate kids." Genkaku muttered with annoyance. He shook his head. Whoever raised that child wasn't a very good mother. If only Genkaku got in what he wanted to say to that brat…Genkaku sighed. "Melek'll need all the help she can get. Heh." He turned around and continued walking away.

Once Genkaku was gone Melek walked out from behind the bushes with the child. Melek looked down at the child glaring. She wanted to shout her lungs out at the little brat. "Never say that! It's offensive to people!" The pale girl managed to keep her voice in a harsh whisper. The child pouted and looked away. He had his arms crossed and he was playing the stubborn act. Melek glared at him. "Let's go…" She muttered.

So much for not running into anyone…

She and the child began walking again. Melek had decided in her mind that she would take the kid to the park. She laughed evilly in her head. _Hey…Maybe some kidnapper will take him…_Melek thought cruelly. Then she slapped herself mentally. That wasn't a very nice thought. The pale girl couldn't help it though. She was frustrated and it had barely been an hour. Or perhaps instead of a kidnapper, Melek would fall asleep and then the child would simply run away. Or a couple would pick him up, a random couple who wanted a baby but couldn't make one. That would be fine to Melek.

It wasn't long before Melek and the kid arrived at the park. She let go of the child and let him run off in the field. He ran right to the playground. Melek immediately went to the bench. She sat down and sighed exhaustedly. Melek wondered how long she would have to babysit the child. She closed her eyes and placed her hands behind her head. She wanted to just go to sleep and let someone kidnap the baby. Hell, the baby wasn't hers and if she 'fell asleep' then it wouldn't be her fault. Not fully anyhow.

There was laughing so that was good, or at least Melek thought it was. As long as the kid wasn't terrorizing other people she would be fine. Perhaps she could nap. Suddenly, she felt a bunch of little pebbles hit her face. Melek sat up right and looked around with glaring eyes. The pale girl looked forward and saw the child pointing at Melek laughing. Melek glared at him and she grabbed his arms, pulling him close.

"If you're going to do things like that, then I'm taking you home where you can sit for hours on time out." Melek muttered to him calmly. Her voice reeked of a murderous tone but she didn't think the child would really care. "Understand me?" The brunette huffed. The little boy stood there. He nodded his head and he began to walk back to the playground to play with the other children.

Melek groaned and sat back in the bench. That was when she heard footsteps going her way. She rubbed her eyes, which she had closed and she sat up. "WHAT?!" Melek yelled opening her eyes, thinking that it was the child. But what she saw wasn't the child. It was Riina. Riina jumped back from Melek's outburst looking surprised. Melek sighed and frowned. "I'm sorry Riina…"

Riina laughed and shook her head. "Nah." She sat next to Melek. "What are you doin'?" The redhead asked looking at Melek. The Shinigami sat back in the bench, and she rested her arms behind her head. She was wearing a pink pretty dress that suited the summer season quite well. Melek envied her pretty style and looks a little bit. But she shrugged it off.

"I'm…Uh…" Melek groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I have no idea." She answered. Riina looked confuse as she turned her head towards Melek. The deep red eyes that belonged to Riina looked curious.

"You seem exhausted." She pointed out smiling. Melek groaned again and smacked her forehead. She mumbled something but Riina didn't her her very well. "So-" She was cut off as she felt pebbles being thrown at her. The redhead close her eyes tightly as the pebbles smacked against her face. "Gah! Who the hell did that?!" She snapped and when she opened her eyes she looked down. It was a…Child. Riina gritted her teeth. She couldn't stand children. They were far too annoying for her liking. She simply couldn't stand them.

Melek widened her eyes. "Riina! I'm so sorry!" Melek flailed her arms frantically at the child began to pick up more pebbles. Melek stood up and she grabbed the child. "What did I tell you?!" She was beyond being calm now. She was full out yelling. Riina rubbed her face a little and she glared at Melek and the child. Yes, she was surprised that Melek had a child with her, but the child looked nothing like her, so she knew it wasn't hers.

Riina closed her eyes and did her best to remain calm. She exhaled and opened her eyes, but when she looked around, Melek and the child were gone. Riina huffed. She couldn't stand kids. She stood up and dusted herself off. She didn't know where Melek ran off too, and she almost didn't care or want to know. Not if Melek had that kid with her. She began to walk away.

Once Riina was gone Melek came out from behind the tree with the child's hand in her own. She did her best not to break the child's hand. Melek began walking away back to her house. The kid would probably cause less mayhem there than in public. He was just trying to get her into trouble. What annoyed Melek the most was that she had ran into people she knew. That was the worst of it. If they were strangers she wouldn't have cared.

Melek knew it really hadn't been that long since she's been with the child, but she was exhausted. He was just making a bunch of noise, shedding crocodile tears, throwing pebbles, and God only knows what else. It was like the only reason the kid was born was to make Melek's life a living hell. That's how she felt. After all, in her eyes 'Things always happen for a reason', even if she didn't exactly like that reason. Melek was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she ran into someone. She took a step back.

She looked up and immediately Melek frowned and mentally slapped herself. Of all the men…Why THIS man? Melek gave up from hiding the child, and the little Satan just stood by Melek's side. _Oh Holy Mother of GOD help me…_Melek thought as a bit of fear easily entered her heart. But there was something else. Embarrassment. She felt so embarrassed.

Gensou turned around, but immediately grimaced when he saw Melek. Of all the girls…Why THAT girl? When he looked down at her, he also noticed the child that was with her, like everyone else had. He didn't care. The white haired man began to walk past Melek when suddenly a voice called.

"YOOO-WHOOO!" It was a rather cheery voice. It was so high pitched that Gensou's ears felt like they fell off. He stopped for a minute and turned around. There was a woman running over to Melek. Once again, the man couldn't care less. He began walking away. "So, how is my child doing?" She asked politely. Melek opened her mouth to answer but the woman cut her off. "GOOD! Okay, now I need you to take him for a few hours still. I hope you and your husband don't mind." She said thinking that Gensou was Melek's husband. She did have a ring on her left hand after all…

That was when Gensou stopped again. He backed up and he looked down at the woman who was much shorter than him. His face looked disgusted. "You've got to be kidding me." He flatly and monotonously said. "I wouldn't marry this woman if I was on the brink of death." The white haired man responded.

The woman looked innocent. "You may want to work out your relationship if you're being like that! Ta-ta!" She began to run away down the street, leaving Gensou, her child and Melek alone. Melek glared after her. She cleared her throat for a minute.

"Ta-ta!" She mocked pitching her voice a little bit, waving after the woman. Then she shook her head and sighed. "Hey Gensou, I know you don't exactly like me, but hell, can you take this child?" Melek was talking but when she looked up Gensou was gone. Melek sweat dropped. That man would walk away from her. She looked at the boy. "Let's go." She sighed and began walking.

* * *

Finally after hours the woman came back to Melek's house. She just walked in the house. The little boy ran up to his mother. "Mommy! Babysitter died!" He pointed to Melek who was more than zonked out. The woman looked over at the couch. The woman laughed and picked up her little boy. The little boy giggled.

"That's too bad." She laughed and walked out the door. She didn't leave any money for Melek as pay for babysitting her child. She just walked out.

After a couple minutes Melek woke up and she yawned. The brunette looked around. The baby was gone. Melek assumed that the woman just came and took him. Melek sat up and then stood up quickly. She rubbed her forehead. She had gotten beat on once she arrived home. Her little sisters were out at their friends house and Ichigo was at Chad's place. Melek had to endure the Satan all day long all by herself with assistance of no one.

There was something she felt she had to do though. She stood up and then something went off in her head. When she looked at the coffee table she saw no money. Melek scowled. She expected to get paid for babysitting that brat, as most people do get paid for babysitting. She was scammed…Melek glared at the wall and swore if she glared any harder the poor wall would suffer and break. She huffed and she began to walk upstairs.

_Screw it…Genkaku, Gensou and Riina can wait for an apology…_Melek didn't even realize how late it had been. It looked like it was at least nine o'clock at night. So perhaps her family was home. She didn't know. She hadn't seen them. Perhaps they just let her sleep and they took care of the child. Melek didn't know and she didn't care. She trudged upstairs, her steps slow and heavy.

Eventually she reached the top and she walked to her bedroom. She pushed the door open and then practically slammed it shut. The pale girl may have just woken up from a nap, but she was damn tired. She walked over to the bed and as she did, the door opened again. Melek didn't looked over her shoulder, she just flopped down on the bed.

"Hey, Sunshine! I—" It was Ichigo. He stopped what he was saying though when he saw Melek flop on the bed. He walked up to her and looked down at her. He looked surprised. "Sunshine?" Ichigo asked, nudging her. Melek's eyes were closed and her chest heaved up and down lightly from her light breathing. She was fast asleep.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side. _Perhaps she had a long day._

* * *

Genkaku S. (C) DreamingEssence

Gensou S. (C) DreamingEssence

Riina Asuka (C) DreamingEssence

Melek Kurosaki (C) StrawberrySoul


End file.
